1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stem for interconnecting a handlebar and a head tube of a bicycle, more particularly to a stem having an upright tube and a connecting tube pivoted to each other and a torsional spring member mounted therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the stem for interconnecting a handlebar and a head tube of a bicycle includes an upright tube connected to the head tube and a connecting tube engaging the handlebar. The upright tube and the connecting tube are welded at a predetermined angle with respect to each other. The predetermined angle is preferably 105.degree. or 110.degree.. However, a rider cannot change the angle between the connecting tube and upright tube according to his/her height. In addition, because the handlebar is mounted over the front wheel, the shock waves produced from the wheel are transmitted to the handlebar and the arms of the rider when the rider is riding the bicycle.